This invention relates to the field of furniture and more particularly to consumer sofa and love seat kits. Sofas have long been known in the furniture making arts but the traditional sofa design with a one piece frame is not susceptible to easy assembly and disassembly. It is also not easy to package such a sofa in a flat box for storage at the seller's warehouse. Frequently the end consumer will have limitations in the layout of the home that create a need for a sectional sofa having a love seat on the left rather than the right, or vice versa.